Back in Time
by ThreeHeadedMonkey8
Summary: Post 3x20: Emma and Hook find themselves being sucked into Zelena's time travel portal and land in the Enchanted Forest past. What time are they in? And how do they get home?
1. Falling Through

**Author's note: After the last episode I've had this idea in my head of what might happen in the next episode or two. So I decided to write it down. I'm planning to do another chapter, but I'll see how it turns out. This is post 3x20. **

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

"Swan?! Emma?!" She heard him call her name repeatedly. She came out here to be alone, to try and sort out her life. Not to have a pirate to convince her otherwise. "Swan, there you are. You worried me when I couldn't find you at the party. Are you alright?" He stood next to where she was sitting on a log, near the farmhouse they had been at the day before.

"I... I just needed to clear my head. That's all." She only looked up for a second before looking down at her hands again.

"Well I for one don't think that is all you came out here for." She sighed and looked up to him.

"I don't know. I have that gut feeling that something bad is going to happen again. Last time I had this feeling we ended up being cursed by Pan. I didn't want to tell anyone because my parents looked so happy. Even Regina and Gold looked happy. I can't ruin this day for anyone." It felt good to get it out, even if it was to Hook.

"You need to enjoy this day Emma. We won! We defeated that Wicked Witch..."

"_Regina_ did. Not me, not anyone else. She did." There was a long silence before Hook was looking through his satchel. He pulled out a book, not just any book, the story of everyone's past. She couldn't get how that thing survived at the chaos.

"Swan you're the saviour. You defeated the bloody wicked witch, you defeated Pan. What are you looking for?"

"_Home_." She felt like that lost girl all over again, she couldn't find home. She thought home was in New York but she knew Henry would never want to leave Storybrooke. He sat down on her right and placed the book on his lap and started turning the pages. "What are you looking for?"

"I thought a story might cheer you up." He kept flicking through the pages, how did he not tear any of the pages with his hook?

"What happened to rum?" He opened it to a page and lay the book out over their laps.

"Well if you like, we can still have some rum." He pulled out his flask and she couldn't help but smile. So she took the bottle and took a sip before handing it back to him, and he took a sip. She looked down at the open page, ah this story.

"Seriously? We are going to read the story of how my parents met?"

"Your father was going to tell me but he hasn't had the chance with the baby and everything. How did the two meet?" It wasn't the traditional fairytale meeting, but it was almost similar to how she met Neal. Instead she didn't run off.

"Actually it was when-" she stops when they hear loud noises coming from the direction of the farm house. "What the hell is that?" She helps Hook put the book back in his satchel and they start walking towards the farm house. Once they get there, there is orange lights coming from the cracks of the farmhouse. The doors are trying to open themselves. "What the hell?" She says more to herself. They look up and there is a beam of orange light coming through the roof. She starts walking towards the doors.

"Wait!" She hears Killian yell. But it was too late. The doors flew open and inside was an orange portal. The strong winds started dragging them in. They were both on the floor and she was about to be dragged to the edge of the portal.

"Hook!"

"Swan!" He grabs her hand with his good hand and holds on with his hook. The satchel is still hanging off him. She tries to keep a grip of his hand, but she keeps getting pulled harder and harder into the portal. "Swan!" She hears Killian scream before she falls through the portal. After a few seconds she feels an arm grab hold of her, then everything goes blank.

* * *

She opens her eyes to find she is standing. She looks around, damn it. They weren't at the farmhouse, or even Storybrooke it looked like it. "Emma are you okay?" Hook was standing in front of her, he still looked the same. Same clothing and satchel as before.

"Where are we?" She looks down at her clothes, she's wearing a dress and a brown cloak. She looks around to see trees on either side of the gravel road, and a fallen tree in the middle.

"Bloody hell, I think we fell through Zelena's time portal."

"No,we couldn't have. She was locked up, without her powers. We stopped her. How did this- What about Henry?!" Panic started to rise in her, where in the time line was she? They both looked down the path to see a carriage pulled by white horses charging before them.

"Swan, quickly get off the path!" Hook grabbed her hands and they ran into the Forest. They hid behind a few trees out of sight.

"Killian if we fell through Zelena's time portal, where are we and how do we get back?" She whispered in case someone was close by.

"I don't know, it looks like we are in the Enchanted Forest. Sorry love, I don't know when." They peaked out from behind the tree, but still were out of sight. The carriage came closer but stopped.

"Whoa, whoa!" What looks like a knight halts the horses and someone walks out of the carriage... No way. Her _father_ walks out of the carriage and meets up with several of the guards who were now looking at the fallen tree.

"Worry not, it's but a fallen tree. Fellas? Shall we?" David walks over to one side of the tree and stops. Her head snaps when someone jumps on too of the carriage. This is starting to seem familiar.

"My lord, what is it?" One of the guards ask.

"These markings. This tree didn't fall, it's been cut. It's an ambush." Every knight, or guard, or whatever they were pulled out their swords. The person who jumped on the carriage went into the carriage to grab something, and a women screamed.

"Sir!" A guard said.

"Guards! Stop, thief! Help me!" A women screamed from the carriage. The thief jumped on a horse and started riding off, but her Charming dad jumped on another horse an chased after her. They watched as he tackled down the thief, they could just hear what was being said. "Show your face, you coward!" He is ready to punch when he stops. "You're a... Girl?"

"_Women_." She replied before hitting him in the face with a rock. Her mother jumped back on her horse and ran off looking back at the Prince she had defeated.

"You can't hide from me! Wherever you are, I will find you!" He yelled to her as she got away. They both waited until the carriage left before they stood up and faced one another.

"I believe I know where in time we are."

"And when would that be?" He asked as he slung the bag around himself again.

"We just watched when my parents first met. When David was still engaged to Kathryn- or Princess Abigail."

"So you aren't suppose to be born yet? Then why are you here, and also why am I? As far as I know, I should still be in Neverland." She leaned against the tree and took the hood of her cloak off.

"I don't know, but there is one person who would know. Rumplestiltskin."

* * *

**Author's notes: Any thoughts? Likely to continue. **


	2. Rumplestiltskin

**Author's note: I'm glad people are enjoying this story! Sorry for the short chapters, but it should be able to update more often if the chapters are about this short.** **Also thank you for the reviews and followers! I can't believe there are already 33 followers to this story! **

**I don't own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

"Rumplestiltskin? Are you sure? If he saw me, he would kill me."

"Then I'll go to see him. He will know what to do." Killian didn't look too pleased, he looked quite worried.

"You really want to see him?" She gave him a sad smile.

"Yes, I have to get back to Henry. We also need to make sure we don't mess up the time line, so don't go messing up my parents meeting or anything." He took a step closer to her.

"I wouldn't dare to, if they never meet then someone as beautiful as you wouldn't be born." She felt herself blush. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before putting the good of her cloak back over her golden locks.

"Stay out of sight, the last thing we need is him killing you."

"As you wish." She smiled before going further into the Forest leaving Killian behind. If she remembered right, all she had to do was call for him. When she comes to a small clearing she calls his name.

"Rumplestiltskin!" She would rather call him Gold, it is a lot easier to pronounce. After a few moments she thought he wouldn't come, so she turns around.

"You called for me?" It didn't sound like him. It sounded a bit too high, and crazed. She turned around and could not believe what she saw. Gold was... gold. He wore leather and had a grin which looked surprisingly like Neal's. "Are you going to tell me what you want?" His voice was demanding, so unlike Mr Gold she knew.

"I need your help, your the only person I can think of coming to." He took two strides closer to her.

"Oh really? You look kind of familiar. You have the same features as someone... Royal."

"That's because I am, I guess. Look I need your help, I'm from the future." He didn't believe a word she said.

"I'm sorry, but I believe time travel is one of the laws of magic. No one has been able to do it before."

"But someone did. I can prove to you that I'm from the future."

"No, no, no! If you really are from the future. You can't tell me about it."

"I thought you could see the future?"

"Only small parts of the future. No you can't tell me."

"What about if I tell you something you already know?" She had to be careful what she told him, the future was probably already writing itself because if this meeting.

"Good luck thinking of something that everyone else doesn't know about me dearie."

"I know you plan to cast a curse to find your son. That you plan to use Regina, Snow White and David to cast this curse, as well as their child." That should be enough. She had the dark one lost for words. The confusion slowly turned to anger and he was right up in her face.

"Who told you about that, and give me a good reason not to rip your heart out right now!" Wow, without Belle he was completely dark.

"As I told you, I'm from the future. I just want to go home." She took the hood of her cloak off and he stepped back a bit. "I'm the daughter of Snow White and David, are you going to help me or not?" He now looked with a mixture of worry and shock.

"What have you done?"

"I've done nothing! A witch opened a time portal somehow when we thought she was defeated. Then I fell through."

"You know, you have your mother's chin."

"So I have been told, now can you help me or not?" She demanded. She was tired of convincing and talking. He was now further back lost in thought.

"Who opened the time portal?" Should she answer this question?

"Zelena, the Wicked Witch." He looked stunned at the new development.

"Zelena opened up a time portal? I've heard enough of the future already. I might be able to help you, but it might take some time. Would you happen to have magic?" Now it was her time to be speechless. She hadn't exactly been truthful to Killian when she told him she had no magic after Zelena was powerless. "I'm waiting dearie."

"Yes, I do. I don't know how to use it to it's full potential though."

"Show me something. Anything, change the colour of your cloak." She closed her eyes and concentrated on changeling the colour of her coat to dark blue. She opened her eyes and the brown cloak was now dark blue. "Impressive. You should be able to survive using magic to get what you need. Did anyone else fall through with you?"

"Just one other person. But you can't see this person because it could change the time line somehow." Instead of arguing he nodded."

"Alright then. Sadly you know more than I do. Whatever you do, don't try to change anything dearie. One small slip up and it could ruin your existence." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry if you don't like a lot of dialogue. I couldn't think of many ways to describe how Rumplestiltskin moves. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Adventure

**Author's note: Wow thanks again for the reviewers and followers! I'm kind of hoping to finish this story before the new episode, but I'm not sure how long it will take me. Well here is the next chapter!**

**OUAT = Not mine**

* * *

"No magic? Really?" She was startled when Hook appeared out of the bushes. Damn it. "So you're allowed to keep secrets, but I can't?" She had been caught. He walked over to her.

"You were suppose to be far away so he wouldn't find you." She said stubbornly.

"I couldn't let you face the crocodile alone could I? How did you get your magic back?" She hung her head in defeat, then looked back up to him.

"When Zelena's powers went, mine returned. Like I said, I don't need magic in New York. But it looks like it's the only way we're going to survive. Come on, we can find a place deeper in the woods." She walked off hoping he would follow. He did. She found a small clearing and decided if would be a safe spot to magic up a cabin. So she stopped and closed her eyes to focus on making a cabin appear. Once she opened her eyes, there was a cabin in front of them.

"I did it, now to protect it. Can you help me?" She asks Killian. She picks up a stick and starts drawing a line around the cabin, like Regina had shown her. He picks up another stick and helps her draw the circle.

"Might I ask what this is for?"

"A protection spell. So only we will be able to see and enter this cabin." They finish the circle and a White light forms a dome around the cabin before fading away.

"So only we can see and enter this? Not even the crocodile?"

"Not even him. Unless he figures it out and tries to brake my spell." She turns to him, she feels bad about lying to him. Now she is stuck in the past with him, not knowing if they will be able to get home. "I'm sorry about lying to you. I thought New York was home. Henry reminded me that most of those memories are fake. New York isn't home." He had now turned to her and they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Well where is home then?"

"Storybrooke. That's why we need to get back." She goes inside and he follows. She takes off her cloak and folds it to put on the small table in the room. There was a small kitchen, a fireplace, some chairs, and two small bedrooms. "But for now, this is our temporary home until Gold finds some solution to getting back. For now we should try and stay away from others. We don't need to wreck their future as well as ours."

* * *

A week had passed and there was no word from Rumplestiltskin. They passed time by either reading Henry's book, practicing magic, or sword fighting. So far she has managed to make food with her magic, but they couldn't stay in this cabin just hoping for a way back home from Rumplestiltskin. From what Henry's book said, her mother should have drunk the forgetful potion already, and her father should be trying to find her.

"Swan." Killian interrupted her thoughts and made his way to sit next to her on the small porch of the cabin. "We both know that we can't stay hidden in this cabin forever. I for one am growing bored of this place. Not that I don't love spending every minute with you love. I think it might be good for both of us if we go out for a bit. Nothing major, just go to the nearest town or palace to see what's going on."

"Don't you think that's a bit risky? One slip up and we are ruining someone's future."

"Come on Emma, where's your adventure?" He playfully punched her lightly in the arm. She gave him a sad smile.

"I think ending up in the past is adventurous enough."

"It's not an adventure if we don't do something. Well I'm going to go out to at least a walk in he woods." He got up and she immediately got up after him.

"Wait, if you're going somewhere you shouldn't be dressed like a pirate."

"Why not?" But she had already flicked her wrist and White smoke surrounded him. He was now wearing the same type of leather but it was light brown. He had a black sort of vest on and his hook was replaced with a glove. "Swan where's my hook?" She held up her hand which the hook was in.

"You can't go around as Captain Hook. Soon enough your past self will be arriving to try and kill Gold. If anyone asks who you are, just say Killian Jones. No one knows Killian Jones right? Only Captain Hook?" He nods.

"Yes, no one knew that Killian and Captain Hook were the same person. I'll be back by sundown." He turns to walk inside when she stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait." He turns around and is about to say something, but she cuts him off with a kiss. She grabbed at his collar to pull him closer. Soon enough he knew what was going on and put his hand gently behind her head.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for love?" She still held onto his collar.

"A thank you, for not leaving me to fall through that portal alone." Now that his curse was gone, she wanted to start opening up again to him. She knew he loved her, and she knew she cared about him. It was still going to take a while for her to say those special three words.

"Why do you think I would leave you to fall through that portal alone?"

"Well with our history, I couldn't be quite sure." She smiled before he captured her lips again. After they broke apart, Killian went into the forest and Emma went to the nearest castle.


	4. Changed

**A/N: Next chapter!**

**I don't own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

She has to admit, it felt nice to be outside. Her hood was down and she carried a basket in her hands. With the little money she conjured up she bought a few things (even though she didn't need to). She got to a courtyard where there was a lot of commotion. She went to see what is what... No. How is this possible they hadn't messed anything up! Her mother had her hands bound and was tied to a pole! There was several guards with bows and arrows pointing at a struggling Snow White. Regina stood there proud and a grin across her face. This wasn't in Henry's book!

She put her hood on and went behind some stalls. No one noticed as they were watching the Evil Queen give a speech. "... Today, she dies!" She stood back and sat on her throne waiting for the arrows to go through her enemy. Emma stood there ready, hoping she would be able to stop this. "Fire!"

"Stop!" The arrows flew but then stopped in mid air.

"What?!" She was furious. The arrows had stopped and we dropped to the ground. "Guards! Stop her!" Out of instinct she vanished along with Snow White.

* * *

She had brought her mother into the cabin. Luckily she was still knocked out and so she locked her in her room, and sealed it with magic so she couldn't escape. She went straight to Henry's book. This made no sense, they hadn't messed up anything. Right now Mary-Margret didn't remember David and he should be taking the arrow for Regina. Then Mary-Margret would kiss David and her memories of him would be restored, hen he would be captured by King George.

Surely talking to Rumplestiltskin didn't change the fate of things? Killian wasn't back yet, maybe he did something. As if right on queue, Killian walks in. "Emma, I think I've done something-"

"I figured that. You know what I saw when I got to the castle?! Mary-Margret tied to a pole with Regina's guards about to skewer her with arrows!" She tried not to be too loud in case her mother was awake. "What did you do?"

"It was an accident. I accidentally helped your father get caught by King George's men." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"That explains why my mum was caught by Regina. David wasn't there to stop her. What's happening now then?"

"He is being forced to marry Princess Abigail." No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't happen, if they get married what will happen to her? There was banging on the other side of Emma's room door.

"I demand to see who locked me up here!" Shouted past Snow. She stepped closer to Killian and whispered to him.

"What do we do now?"

"I would like to see the person who saved my life." They paused for a moment. She gave the signal for Killian to go outside and he did. She walked closer to the door.

"That would be me." She waited for an answer.

"Thank you, but I really need to get going."

"Sorry but I can't do that." She hated keeping her mother against her own will.

"Wait why not?!"

"I... I can't tell you. It may make sense one day, but trust me it's for your own good." When she doesn't get a reply she goes outside where Killian is. "Well she's not happy. I'm going to talk to Rumplestiltskin. I mean it, actually stay away from him."

"I will try." He said. She gave him a quick kiss before setting off to find Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

"Rumplestiltskin." She called. What was she going to say to him? What was he going to do to her? All these questions popped into her head.

"You called? I'm not done trying to work out your time travel issue dearie. I still do have other business to attend to."

"Something happened. Something which is probably going to change plans for the curse." She looked at him nervously. He didn't look pleased.

"What have you done?!"

"My partner, the other one who came here with me, accidentally stumbled upon King George's men. Now Prince James has been caught and is going to be forced to marry Princess Abigail." There was a long pause. Rumplestiltskin looked really creepy, Mr Gold at least didn't have goldish skin.

"I think I need to have a word with this partner of yours. You two may of prevented me from seeing my son again!" There was a rustle in the bushes. "I think that's them now." He flicked his wrist and Killian was standing next to her.

"Hook!" So she asks him to just stay away and then he spies on them from the bush?!

"You! Your working with him?! Is that why you didn't want me to see him?" He conjured up a fireball in his hand.

"No stop!" She stood in between to two. "You have to trust me that he has changed. If it wasn't for him, I would still be cursed and living a lie."

"Well at least you will have someone to take to the wedding." He hands her an envelope with a red wax seal on it. "You have to stop it. Otherwise you will disappear and you both will never make it back home." She opens her mouth to say something but he is gone.


	5. Wedding

**Author's note: here is the next chapter! Hope you like it. Thanks again for the reviews and followers! I hope to finish this before the next episode. Hopefully. **

**OUAT = Not mine**

* * *

"How does anyone breathe in these things? Let alone move." She looks down at her red ball gown and her uncomfortable high heels. Her hair is pinned up neatly with a silver band across it.

"I can imagine that wearing one of those dresses is torture. But it does fit your figure quite nicely." She smiled and turned back to him.

"At least I don't have a corset on like before. Although it feels like there is a built in corset or something in this." He opened the door to the cabin and gestured for her to walk out, bowing slightly. "Always such a gentleman." She quoted his words from the first time they met.

* * *

Killian placed the invitation on a silver tray and they walked through the door together. Their arms were linked and she tried her best to keep her posture straight. She was very nervous, crashing her own fathers wedding? They had talked over the plan, but she still wasn't comfortable with using her magic in front of others. Especially now because Regina was after the person who helped Snow White escape. "Nervous are we love?"

"Yeah. It's not like I've been to a ball wedding before."

"You'll do fine. Just remember not to tell anyone your real name, you have a fake name in mind right?" Yes she had thought about fake names. She actually thought of dally herself Mary, or Margret.

"Yes I do. Anna, Princess Anna."

"Anna? Why the name Anna?"

"After I broke the curse, and Mary-Margret and I ended up in the Enchanted Forest. She told me that she was going to name me Anna at first. Then she changed her mind." She missed having her mother to talk to. She had been hanging around Killian for about a week now stuck in a cabin.

"Welcome. I'm King Midas, the brides father. Who do I have the honour of welcoming into my home?" They bowed before the King.

"I'm... Killian, Prince Killian."

"And I'm Princess Anna. It's lovely to meet you your majesty."

"Welcome to my home, I do hope you have a good evening. Announce Prince Killian and Princess Anna." They walk past and are announced before everyone before going down the stairs to the main floor. There are couples dancing to the sound of the music. There are a few tables of food and drinks lay out. Over near the musicians is Princess Abigail and her father, who is putting on a fake smile.

"Swan, you ready to dance?"

"What?" She hadn't thought about dancing.

"I asked if you were ready to dance. We are at a wedding, we are required to dance."

"I don't know how to dance." He held out his arm.

"Just follow my lead." A new song started playing and she placed her arm on top of his. They walked out on to the dance for. She looked at other couples and tried to figure out what she was suppose to do. Killian held out his fake hand which she took. The other went behind her back. They started stepping in time and twirled around the dance floor. It was surprisingly easy to follow Killian. Where had he learnt to dance? "I told you Emma, I've yet to see you fail. And you have not failed dancing." It felt nice to have his constant compliments. She smiled as he pulled her a bit closer.

"It's easy to learn with you teaching me. Where did you learn to dance?"

"Before I became a pirate," He lowered his voice so others wouldn't hear, "I worked in the navy for the King, with my brother Liam. He sent us to Neverland to get dreamshade and convinced us it was a medicine. My brother died because of it. So I became a pirate to rebel against the King. The rest of the crew followed as well." She had never heard of his past before. She knew his brother had died of dreamshade, but she had never heard of how he became a pirate.

She saw the other couples do something different out of the corner of her eye. Soon enough Killian was kneeling. "Just walk around me once while still holding my hand." She did as he said and everyone else did the same. He then stood back up and they started dancing as they were before.

"Thanks for the tip."

"No problem _princess_." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing a princess shouldn't do that. The music then stopped and everyone stopped dancing. "We need to put this plan into action." He said.

"Please, before another song starts."

"Why? You don't like dancing with me do you? Because I do enjoy being so close to you." She smiled and looked down at her dress.

"No it's because my feet are killing and I can't move as it is." They made there way towards David who was talking with King Midas.

"Prince Killian and Princess Anna, lovely to see you again. I presume you already know this is Prince James, the groom." They both bow.

"Why yes, it's nice to finally meet you Prince James." She said.

"It's nice to meet both of you." He replied.

"Excuse me, I must take care of something." Then King Midas was off. Emma and Killian stepped a bit closer to David.

"We know you don't want to marry Princess Abigail. And we're here to help you get out of it." Killian said in a lowered voice.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"We know that you truly love Snow White. We need your help to get her memories back. She drank a potion to forget you, you are the only one who can get her to remember." David looked like he wanted to get out of this wedding more than anything.

"Snow? Where is she?"

"She's in a cabin in the Forest somewhere. I can transport you there with my magic."

"If she doesn't remember me, how do I get her to remember again?"

"True loves kiss. True love is the most powerful magic of all, but it doesn't work if the other doesn't remember you. Make her fall in love with you again and it should work. Although that might be hard considering how she is." She gave him a small smile.

"If true love was easy, we'd all have it right? Will you two be coming with me?"

"No. It's best if you do this alone."

"Will you two be alright to deal with the guards?"

"Yes we will be fine. Are you ready?" He looked at them both.

"I'm ready." Then he was gone in a cloud of white smoke. They heard gasps from everyone, but it wasn't because of them. It was Regina who had barged through the door with guards following her.

"Queen Regina what is the meaning of this?" King Midas followed by Kind George asked as they went up to her.

"I believe you have an intruder at your wedding. She let one of my prisoners escape using magic. I used a tracking spell on her basket and it lead me here to this event." The guards were already making their way through the crowds.

"Swan we have to go, now."

"There she is! Guards arrest her!" Everyone was now looking at her as she backed away from the approaching guards. Killian drew his sword and stepped in front of her. After some sword clashing the three guards had him thrown the the ground and they grabbed her but the arms. One put a silver bracelet on her which glowed for a second. She tried to use magic to escape, but she couldn't think.

"Swan!" She heard Killian yell but the guards had her already halfway up the stairs. Once they reached the top of the stairs she faced Regina.

"Where's Snow White?" She demanded. She didn't answer, she would never give away her location. Even though no one would be able to find it, let alone see it. "Take her back to my castle." The guards dragged her out the door. "You should also arrest the man who was with her." She heard her say to the two Kings before leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, I did not pick the name Anna for Emma because of anything to do with Frozen. I picked it as Emma was originally going to be named Anna. But the writers changed it to Emma. That's why I chose Anna. **


	6. Old Faces

**Author's note: I'm pretty sure this is the second last chapter. Although it may seem a bit rushed. At least it will be done by the next episode. Something I thought I wouldn't be able to accomplish. Here is the next chapter... Hope you like it. The next one should be coming out not too long after this one hopefully. **

**.Time a Upon Once own not do I**

* * *

She was being dragged down the dark hallways of Regina's castle. There were mirrors along the walls of all different kinds. They reached the end of the hall where Regina was waiting. "Finally, it's about time." She turned around hands on hips. "Who exactly are you?" She took a few steps closer to her, she felt helpless. The guards were holding her arms tightly. She refused to tell the Queen her name. "Tell me your name!" She demanded.

"E- Anna. Princess Anna. I don't know what you are even accusing me of!"

"_Princess_? Of which kingdom?" Regina eyes her carefully. She stays silent. She doesn't know any kingdoms around. "That's what I thought. You aren't even royalty. Who are you really?"

"I told you my name is Anna."

"You have very strong magic. I can sense it. It is so... Pure. I've never seen anyone with light magic so strong. How did you obtain this power?" She asked.

"Don't you know? True love is the most powerful magic of all." There was along moment of silence.

"Where's Snow White?"

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to find her."

"Take her to the dungeon." The guards dragged her away down to the dark cold dungeons.

* * *

"Hey! Ouch..." The guards tossed her into a cell like she was a piece of rubbish. "I'm still human you know!" The guards left after they had locked the cage door. She was behind bars again. Not so pleasant memories. One guard stood in he not to far distance. She could try using magic again to get out. So she concentrated on getting back to the cabin. "Ouch! Damn it." She held her wrist where the silver bracelet was. It's like the spell had backfired on her. She needed to get out of here. They had already messed up the future enough. She tried to take the bracelet off.

"The bracelet is enchanted." The guard said from the other side. Why did he sound oddly familiar? "It strips of your powers as you wear it, and the wearer can't take it off. Only others can."

"Are you some jewellery expert or something?" She says back. Frustrated that she is trapped. The guard takes a few steps towards her cell.

"Actually..." He starts before he takes his helmet off, "I'm the Queen's huntsman." _Graham_. She looked up to the man she hadn't seen in so many years. The one who had died in her arms. "The Queen told me a lot about you. You are the one who stopped Snow White's execution?" She hadn't stopped looking at him since he had taken his helmet off.

"Uh... Yes. I, I guess so." She replied stumbling over her own words.

"I'm glad you did. I wouldn't want my sacrifice to be in vain."

"Sacrifice?"

"I was sent to kill Snow White. But I let her escape. Then the Queen took my heart and I've been here ever since." She already knew his story. But listening to him again felt so unusual. "That's why I'm going to help you escape." He took out a set of keys and started unlocking the door. She stood up and went towards the now open door.

"Are you sure? I can't let you pay the price for letting me go."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle anything the Queen does to me." He slid the bracelet off her. "I would do anything for Snow White." She locked eyes with him. Not wanting to leave him again. "Are, are you okay?"

"Oh yes. You just remind me of someone. Someone I lost a long time ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But you must go before someone catches you." He handed her a bag of supplies. "Just don't let my sacrifice be in vain." She nodded and left. She felt a tear escape her eye which she quickly wiped away before disappearing in a cloud of White smoke.

* * *

When she thought of transporting to Killian. She hadn't expected to see this. She was glad she wasn't in a gown anymore. She was back in a simple dress and a dark blue cloak on. She was below the deck of the Jolly Roger, watching Killian and Killian fight. Shouldn't past Hook be in Neverland? One of them knocked the other out with his Hook. Since the unconscious one was wearing a brown coat, she guessed he was Killian. "Killian!" She knelt down beside him. He had a cut down his left cheek.

"How do you know my name love?" She looked up to see past Hook coming towards her and she stood up. "I can assure you that whoever is posing as me will be sorry for doing so." He held up his hook ready to stab him.

"No! It's... It's not what you think."

"Oh really? Because what I think love, is that he came aboard my ship, said he was me, and tried to get my crew to help him rescue some princess." He got ready to stab him again.

"No!" But instead of past Hook's hook meeting Killian's chest. It hit the floor. He was no longer there.

"Bloody hell!" Hook stood up and faced her. "You made him disappear? You have magic." Had she done that? Her instincts must of kicked in. He was eyeing her carefully. "You know you are a lovely lass indeed." He started taking steps towards her. Every step he took she took one back. She realised they were in his quarters.

She kept walking backward until she hit a wall. He was now in her personal space. He stroked a lock of hair behind her ear. be a shame to have you in my quarters without a good reason." Her fist then collided with his face, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Not today pirate." Then she disappeared leaving to Jolly Roger. Now was a time she was glad to have magic. She was just glad she was able to pull of being able to get them food, water and shelter. As well as get them out of messy situations. Magic did tire her out, but nothing she couldn't handle. She appeared in front of the cabin where Killian was pacing back and forth.

"Killian." He looked up. The cut was still on his left cheek.

"Emma. Finally I thought Regina would kill you." He quickly made his way over to her and they embraced in a passionate kiss.

"I'm just lucky one of my mum's old friends was my guard. But what were you doing fighting your old self?" She said as they broke apart.

"When you were taken away I had to find help. No way was I going into Regina's castle by myself. I would risk my life for you love, but no point trying to rescue you if I couldn't get to you before I got murdered. I went pass the harbour to find my ship at port. So I thought I could get some of my crew to help. But as you know, that didn't end too well."

"Thank you for trying to rescue me." She looks over his shoulder to the cabin. "Where are my parents?"

"They were gone when I got here. They had left a note saying thank you for bringing them together again. Everything seems back on track, as long as King George goes after your father." She gave him a short kiss.

"Thank you. But we still need to find a way home."

"I might be able to help you with that." They both swing around to see Gold leaning on a tree.

"Have you found a way to get us home?" She asked. How could it be that easy?

"Indeed I have."

* * *

**Author's note: I had to add Graham into the story! Well it looks like things are back on track in the past, with a few twists that is. I'll be posting the next chapter up soon!**


	7. There's No Place Like Home

**Author's note: I did it! The last chapter. Finished before the new episode. Thank you so much to those who have been reading, following and reviewing my story. You guys made me want to finish it before the new episode. So thanks you so much for reading, sorry for any mistakes. I haven't exactly double checked it through. **

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

"Indeed I have."

"Really? How?" She couldn't believe it, were they really going home?

"The more important question is. Did you fix the mistakes you made?" She wasn't sure wether she was frightened or amused of this version of Gold. She was amused by his higher pitched voice though.

"Yes we did mate." Killian answered for her.

"Good. I'm not sure how you got here, but that's your only way back."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that however Zelena cracked time travel to get you two here, you must do the same in order to get back to your own timeline. From here on out I'm afraid I can't help you." Great.

"I'm not sure we can do what Zelena did. Even if we did we don't know how it will affect the timeline." Did this mean she wouldn't see Henry again? That she would be stuck in the past wanted by three different kingdoms?

"Well then I'm afraid you won't get home." Emma and Killian glanced at each then looked back where Gold was once standing. He was gone.

* * *

"How the hell do we do what Zelena did?!" Emma was pacing back and forth inside the cabin. "We don't have Gold's brain, Regina's heart, my father's sword or my younger brother! I haven't even been born yet!"

"Love, calm down. We can figure this out. We just need to stop and think." She stopped pacing and faced him. Her hands were on the table which he was sitting at. She sat down next to him.

"I guess your right. We have to think this through. So what did Zelena exactly do?" She waited for an answer, either out or Killian's mouth or her own.

"Well Regina said something about the time travel being a spell so we just need to find the ingredients." She looked at the book that was in front of them on the table. It was Henry's book, perhaps it had some answers.

"The book. Maybe it has something that can help us." She started flicking through the pages until she saw a picture of some flying monkeys. She started reading the pages until she found what she needed. "It says here that in Oz there are four witches. They each represent something. One love, another courage, one wisdom, and the other innocence. Those are the ingredients Zelena used. Regina's resentful heart, my father's symbol of courage, Rumplestiltskin's wisdom and knowledge, and my baby brother as innocence. It makes sense, all we have to find are things that represent those four things." Killian looked more closely at the book.

"And how are we going to do that love?" She had an idea, but she didn't know how it will change the time line.

"We've already got two things, we just need to get one more thing. It represents both courage and a loveless relationship. Getting it should be easy."

* * *

She appeared in Regina's vault. It was dark and gloomy. Around her were boxes of beating hearts. She had to get the right heart. Graham's heart. It represents courage because he has risked his life for both her and her mother. And Regina forces him into a relationship with her. One which does not contain any love at all. She slides her finger across all the boxes and comes to a halt. This is the one. So she pulls out the box and opens it to find a beating heart inside. Bingo. She hears a noise on the other side of the door. "How did she escape from a palace full of guards?!" That was her queen to leave.

* * *

When she got back she landed outside the cabin where Killian was drawing some lines in the dirt with a stick. "Is it ready yet?" She asked as she made her way towards him.

"Almost. Did you get it?" She showed him the box in her hands.

"Yes I did. No trouble at all." She took the heart out and place it gently on one of the metal plates.

"Done." He said. Emma stepped back and looked at the pattern he had made. It looked right, just like Zelena's but this only had three points instead of four. "Emma are you sure this will work?"

"I hope so. Otherwise we're stuck here. Henry's book represents wisdom and knowledge. It's guided us throughout this trip, and many times before. Graham's heart represents courage and a resentful heart. And I represent innocence since I'm the product of true love and my magic is pure."

"What will happen to you if you're used in the spell?"

"I don't know. But I don't care, if I don't have Henry in my life I don't know what I'll do." He gave her a nod and a kiss before stepping back. Emma stood where she was suppose to be standing and summoned all her magic. She concentrated on who she was doing this for. She focused on Henry, her family and her home. Storybrooke. She opened her eyes and an orange swirling portal opened up. She felt Killian grab her hand.

"You ready Swan?!"

"More than I'll ever be." They jumped through the portal together leaving the past behind them.

* * *

With a thump she landed on the hard floor of... The farmhouse. They were back! She sat up taking in her surroundings. She was no longer wearing a dress but jeans, boots, and her favourite red leather jacket. She heard Killian getting up next to her. She started feeling dizzy and weak. Using all that magic drained her. "Emma. We did it, you did it." He was back in his pirate attire looking at her with his loving blue eyes.

"We're home." He embraced her in a passionate kiss. "I used a lot of magic to get us here. What is the price?"

"And how much of the future did we change?" Killian got up and helped her up. She leaned on him to help her walk. By the time they go to the car she felt alright to drive and they went straight to Granny's. When they barged through the door, everything looked the same as when they left. Besides the confused faces of everyone.

"Emma!" Mary-Margret embraced her in a hug and her father soon joined. "You did it, you got us back together again."

"Yeah we did. What did we change though?" She asked when she pulled away from the hug. She watched as Mary-Margret took her baby brother from Henry and he ran up to cuddle her. "Oh Henry I missed you so much."

"It doesn't feel like anything happened. What did happen? Mr Gold was saying something about Zelena's time portal being opened after I saw orange smoke out the window." The boy said. She still held on to him and looked over to Killian.

"Zelena's time portal did open. Killian and I just happened to be there when it opened and we fell through." She looked back up to her parents. "But really what did we change?"

"Nothing that we know of. It just feels like we have now a third life stuck in our head, which is confusing." Her mother replied.

"Yes I remember getting away from King George's mean, but also remember a certain pirate getting in the way." David said as he gave a look to Killian.

"Sorry mate. I was just going for a walk since Emma insisted we stayed hidden in a cabin until Rumplestiltskin found a solution to get home. After a week we both got bored and decided to go out for a walk."

"If we had stayed hidden in that cabin for longer maybe I wouldn't of had to go to my own father's wedding to stop it. And wear that dress." She added. Rumplestiltskin and Regina now came over to them.

"Seriously Princess Anna and Prince Killian?" Regina teased. Emma rolled her eyes.

"We had to get into the wedding somehow. Anyway you bought it didn't you?" Regina didn't even bother answering.

"So you two managed to get back here. How did you do it?"

"We just gathered the ingredients we needed, similar to Zelena's. We used Henry's book which had come with us as wisdom, me as innocence, and Graham's heart for courage and a resentful heart." The group had gone silent after she mentioned Graham.

"You saw Graham?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, maybe Regina should've picked someone else to be the guard to my cell."

"I'm just glad that we're all back and nothing has changed. I was just wondering what was the price of me using all that magic to open up the portal?" She mainly had asked Rumplestiltskin.

"I think havering a third memory in our heads is enough of a price." He said. She could imagine how having three different lives in your head would be hard. Having two was enough for her. They all continued talking as a family. She and Killian told everyone of what they had done, mostly to Henry who wasn't exactly involved in the past. They left out any details of the kissing for Henry and Killian's sake.

After everyone started heading off home, Emma was walking with Killian back to his room and they stopped in front of his door. "That was quite an adventure."

"And I thought Neverland was going to be our greatest one." She smiled at him.

"Well since you helped get my parents back together, I owe you my life." He raised his eyebrow and took one step closer to her.

"And how are you going to thank me for that love?" She grabbed the collar of his coat and brought him into a passionate kiss. After they broke apart, their foreheads were still touching as they breathed heavily.

"How was that?"

"I love the ways you show gratitude." She looks into his eyes. They were so trusting and loving.

"Killian I... I trust you. And I want to give this a shot. Whatever chemistry we have, I want to give it a go." A smile took over both their faces.

"As you wish." She gave out a little laugh before capturing his lips again. She's found her new Tallahassee. Her new home. And you know what they say...

_There's no place like home. _

* * *

**Author's note: The end! Thank you so much for reading this story! Can't wait to see the new episode soon! Thank you again!**

**- ThreeHeadedMonkey8**


End file.
